


Sasha's love story

by Rory_Mtz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Disign company - Magnolia, Doctor Grisha, F/M, Fashion Designer Eren, Fashion designer Carla, Furniture designer Isabel, M/M, Memories in forms of dreams, Mention of Erwin, Multi, Reincarnation AU, Same gender parents, Sasha is a college student, Siblings, Writer Levi, implied Connie and Sasah, more tags to come, same sex parents, secret life, they live a normal life in a small town away from the spot light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_Mtz/pseuds/Rory_Mtz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reincarnation a.u where Sasha and Bertolt reunite after her tragic death. No one remembers and she believes that her dreams are just that - dreams. Her family has a secret that if anyone were to find out, it would be make it impossible for them have a normal life. </p><p>(suck at summaries, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasha's love story

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, it's like 1 something in the morning in my time zone, but I will be going back and editing any errors I possibly missed.

**_She looked around her trying to remember what happened and what this place was. It wasn’t any place she had been to recently. Many stone building were scattered around – some still standing tall, others pile of debris, huge boulders soared through the bright blue sky, and everything was quiet. People in green cloaks, white pants, and knee high boots ran around her as they fought giant humanoid type creatures._ **

**_She ducked when the building in front of her crumbled under the weight of a giant. It had no skin – nothing but muscles and tendons exposed for the world to see. A boy, possibly 18 at most, emerged from the creature’s nape – his lightly tanned skin made itself known slowly as muscles began to detach from his unconscious body. His soft, short black hair swayed in the wind, frowned thin dark brows, pronounced nose that lead to full slightly parted red lips, his eyes closed, but once those olive green irises made themselves know, her senses came back._ **

**_She was greeted by bone chilling, blood curling cries of pain, bodies hitting the cold cobble stone streets, bones crushing under pressure, and metal against metal. The boy’s eyes widened in shock as they held eye contact – she couldn’t fight the urge to protect the boy._ **

**_The body the boy emerged from was long gone and forgotten. They didn’t notice someone coming their way until someone shouted her name. She turned and saw her friend in the same green cloak from earlier – but her eyes were set on the beautiful boy. The girl took a defensive stance and charged at the unarmed boy. Her instinct kicked in and her feet began to move on their own. She pulled the trigger of whatever was in her hand. Two grappling hooks shot out from either side of her and latched onto the wall that was still standing – at the same time she kicked off the ground and soared towards the boy. She gently landed in front of him with her back towards him and arms out in defense._ **

**_A silent cry left her when a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. Her friend’s eyes widened in shock. She looked down and saw a piece of sword sticking out of her belly. She stumbled backwards, falling back._ **

**_The boy caught her – the look of disbelief in his eyes. They stung from the tears that escaped him as he watched in mate die._ **

**_“S-sasha?” his voice cracked as a painful sob ripped through his throat. He cradled her to his chest, her head just above his heart. His titan body nothing but steam that surrounded them as a shield._ **

**_“Ber-tolt,” she coughed, blood coating her once white teeth. With enough strength, she lifted her left hand to wipe away his tears. The gold wedding band on her ring finger glistened in the mid-day sun. “Ah-I love you,” she whimpered in pain. “And I-I’ll al-ways love you,” she promised in a soft whisper. Her hand slid off his wet cheek and went limp next to her._ **

**_“No-no-no-no, Sasha?!” cried Bertolt, kissing his wife’s bloody lips. “You can’t leave me, Sasha! Sasha?!” he gently shook her. When she didn’t respond, he did it again. “Sasha?! Sasha?! No-no-no-no-no, baby. Baby, wake up! Wake up! Please?! You can’t leave us!” he kissed her lips over and over, coating her blood over his own lips.  He hugged her body close, chanting ‘I love you’ like a prayer – painfully crying._ **

**_Mikasa Ackerman fell to her knees in remorse. Both Survey Corps. soldiers and titans watched as Bertolt declared his love to his wife._ **

**_  
“I love you,” he gently picked Sasha’s lifeless body and began to walk away. Once a good distance away, he laid her down and kissed her lips one final time. “Wait for me, okay?” He turned away and began running full speed back to the battle field. They took her away. They had no right to do that. She had a family that loved her and she loved her family. And just like lightning before thunder, a flash of light erupted from around him, followed by an explosion._ **

* * *

 

19 year-old Sasha sat on her couch as ‘Ginger Snaps’ began for the fifth time that week. She was home alone with her little brother and the neighbor girl while her sister went on a date with her boyfriend. Her fathers had left for their weekly date night and wouldn’t be back home till the early morning hours. When her father asked why she hadn’t gone out to spend the evening with her boyfriend, she just came up with an excuse. She didn’t have the heart to tell them that her boyfriend of four years had been cheating on her since the beginning. If they were to find out, there is not stopping what they would do. That was a secret the young Ackerman-Jaeger children couldn’t say about their lineage.

She clicked pause on the remote when her phone alarm began to ring. She walking into the kitchen and grabbed the ingredients for tonight’s dinner. She was about to open the pack of ground turkey meat when she remembered that the neighbor’s daughter was upstairs with her brother working on a project. She sets the pack back down and walks to the upstairs living room.

“Annie, would you like to say for dinner?” she calls out as she reached the top of the steps. She honestly didn’t mind the two tweens there at the moment, just as long as they left her to wallow in her sorrow alone. A short blonde with piercing baby blue eyes looked up from her math book.

“Um,” the girl hummed to herself, “Let me ask if my parents are almost home.” She crawled over to her school bag and pulled out her cell phone. “Oh, my mom messaged me that she was going to stay late at the office and that my brother is going to pick me up. If that is alright with you?” The girls voice was so monotone, that it caused Sasha to think that was possible the reason her brother befriended the girl. Their father was always spoke in a monotone voice if the person wasn’t family.

“It’s not a problem, sweetie,” Sasha forced a smile on her face. “I was asking because I was going to make spaghetti and meatball for dinner and I wanted to know if you’re okay with turkey?” She glared at Armin when she saw him raise a thick brow at her. Unlike her and her younger sister Mikasa who were conceived thru a segregate, Armin was her uncle’s son. But when the man tragically lost his life in an accident, her parents received legal custody because her papa was the only living member of his family – adopted but family.

“I love turkey, but I’ve never had it with spaghetti.” Sasha smiled at how the girl’s eyes sparkled in joy.

“Sasha is an amazing cook, Annie,” boasted Armin. “My daddy always has her help him cook.”

“Okay, I’ll call you guys when dinner is ready.” She turned around and went back to the kitchen to work.

 

As she worked, she forgot about everything that has been happening in her life. Her dad always pointed out how much in common she had with her grandma Carla. He would point out the small smile that would appear on her face or how she moved with grace around the kitchen. She never believed him, but in her last class her professor pointed it out.

She had just put the noodles in the pot of salted water, the meatballs in the oven, and she was working on the garlic bread when the doorbell rang. With a groan, she washed her hands, dried them off, and walked to the front door – grabbing the stun gun as she passed. Making sure the chain lock was still hooked, she opened the door and looked at the tall lanky man that stood on her porch.

“How can I help you?” she asked in a calm tone. If this guy was going to try something funny, she’d kick his ass before he hurt the kids.

“Hi, I’m Bertolt, Annie’s older brother,” he smiles at her. His olive green eyes seemed familiar and that smile was breath taking, but she was taught to never judge a book by its cover. He looks sweet but he could be the devil in disguise.

“Well, Mr. Bertolt, do you have proof of that because I am not about to send a child home with a total stranger,” she blinked her hazel eyes at him.

“Yes, ma’am, I do.” He smiled at her and pulled out his phone from his back pocket. He tapped away and she heard a phone ring from upstairs. “Hey, I’m here,” he said. He hung up with whoever he called and little feet were heard stampeding down the stairs. “See,” he smirked at her.

Sasha mumbled to herself and closed the door to remove the lock – forgetting about the food she has on the stove. She opened the door and motions the man to enter.

“Bertolt,” squeals Annie and jumps into her brother’s awaiting arms. “Mom said you’d be here later. Ms. Sasha was cooking dinner,” the young girl lets her bottom lip quiver.

“Shit!” The brunette bolts to the kitchen and is just in time for the meatballs. She takes out the cooking sheet and replaces it with the one that had the garlic bread on it. She drains the noodles and starts on the sauce.

“Armin says his sister is the best cook, next to their dad and papa,” she hears the young blonde girl’s voice getting closer and closer. “I was going to stay for dinner but if you want I can cancel. Armin says that when it’s just him and his sisters,Sasha cooks, they watch scary movies as they eat dinner. He says that one time she carved a pumpkin that looked sick, did a cheese fondue and put the cheese as it were its brains.” The girl seemed to be amazed at how creative Sasha was but not everyone did.

“And,” injected her younger brother, “she did a guacamole and put it as it’s barf. It was Halloween when we did that and my papa couldn’t stop laughing when she told my dad that she thought it would be disgustingly cute,” laughed the boy.

“Disgusting and cute do not belong in the same sentence.” The man entered the kitchen with the two children as Sasha worked.  He looked around the kitchen and couldn’t believe how it looked – it would make a professional chef envious. His eyes stopped at the young woman that opened the door. He saw how her hips swayed as she walked, how gracefully she moved around the kitchen.

“Ar, can you get the bag of Romani salad and place it in a bowl, please. I forgot to buy lettuce when papa and I went to the groceries,” called out his older sister as she checked the bread.

“Won’t ‘Kasa get mad?” gulped the younger boy – scared of his older sister’s wrath.

“She could kiss my lovely tanned ass for all I care. I told her not to eat my Oreos and the bitch does,” she goes pale at that. She had forgotten about their visitors. She turned around and offered a sheepish smile, “I’m so sorry for my language. I forgot you were here.” She rubs the base of her neck -  a light blush on her cheeks.

“It’s fine,” laughed Bertolt. “My friend Reiner has a mouth like a sailor and mom stopped scolding him when she noticed he wasn’t listening.”

“So does my papa,” giggles Armin. “Ask Sasah, he say ‘shit’ or ‘fuck’ after every word. Especially when Hanji is here. They make my papa and daddy crazy.”

“What does your mom say about that?”

“Why do we need a mom when we have two dads?” asked Armin as he did what his sister told him.

“Oh, um, no reason,” chuckled the tall man. Sasha couldn’t see him but she could tell he was sweating now.

“Will you be staying for dinner?” asked Sasha. Hopes they didn’t but he has to be courteous to the neighbors, her parents’ rules.

“Um, sure,” laughed Bertolt, “My mother is always working so Annie and I usually eat fast food. A home cooked meal would be great actually. Do you need any help?” he asked.

“Sure, you can help me with taking our plates to the living room. I just popped in ‘Ginger Snaps’ and Armin loves watching that one while eating Spaghetti. Drink? We have soda and water.” She asked them.

“Water,” answered Armin as he left the kitchen with the salad bowl and a roll of napkins under his arm.

“Um, Soda?” nervously asked Bertolt, watching his younger sister leave the kitchen with the salad dressing and the salad tongs and forks. “Are those skeleton hands?” he asked in confusion.

“Yup,” Sasha popped her ‘p’. “Dad had a punk/goth stage when he was still in school and his love for shit like that stayed,” she handed him two plates. “When I was born, he just toned everything down.” She shrugged, “Follow me.”

As he followed her, he couldn’t help the feeling of deja vu he got. But she wasn’t wearing clothes like she is now, but a long sleeve white blouse, brown lace corset vest, and a full length skirt that covered her feel. He blinked a few times and kept following.

Entering the living room, Armin had the light dimed just enough to enjoy the movie and eat dinner. He and set the salad bowl in the center of the glass coffee table, the napkins were placed in four different spots with the forks on top, coaster were set out, and there were throw-pillows where everyone would seat. Sasha place the two plate she had in front of Annie and Armin before returning to the kitchen for their drinks and bread.

They ate in silence as the movie played. They young blonde female was nibbling away on her fourth piece of garlic bread watching Ginger getting mulled by the lycanthrope – spaghetti long forgotten. Armin was dropped his fork when Annie squealed in fright after he scared her with a noodle, and went to retrieve another. As the movie progressed, Sasha and Bertolt found themselves sitting closer than what they normally would.

“Fuck,” shouted Bertolt when his neighbor’s cellphone began to ring. The three other occupants of the room laughed at his little outburst. Sasha grabbed her cell and couldn’t help the annoying sigh that left her lips. “Is everything alright?”

“No, my ex is calling,” she silenced the call and began stabbing her food, trying to forget about what happened.

“You and Connie broke up? Did you tell papa?”

“Yes and no,” she sighed. “Yes we broke up and no, because if I tell dad or papa why we broke up, they’ll make his life a living hell. Not that I should mind, but you know,” she put a meatball in her mouth, hoping that it would help her not to cry.

“What did he do, if you don’t mind me asking?” asked Bertolt. He took a bit of his bread as he waited for her to answer.

“I’d rather not say right now. Still to fresh. Dammit,” with the back of her hand she wipes away the tear that escaped. “I really don’t want to talk or think about it at the moment.”

Understanding what she meant, they dropped the subject and kept watching the movie. Her phone rang two more time but the calls were ignored. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction to hear her torn up inside. He didn’t deserve that. What he did deserve what to see her happy with someone else. Maybe he’d understand the consequences of his actions.

* * *

 

 

After the movie was done and the dishes washed, Sasha escorted her neighbors to the front. They exchanged pleasantries and they made plans to eat dinner as they watched movies for next Friday. Bertolt lingered a little more than what Sasha thought her would, but she was glad when she saw Connie’s pickup across the street. Bertolt followed her eyes and felt jealousy wash over his being.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” he asked – his sister already unlocking the door to their home.

“Probably the same thing. It all depends if my parents have any plans. My sister usually doesn’t go out on Saturdays if she goes out on Fridays,” she shrugged. “Why?”

Bertolt blushes, “I don’t know if you heard but the fair is in town and I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me? Just as friends,” he waves in hands in when he sees her frown. “I know you just got out of a relationship but you can’t stay cooped up inside the house while he’s out there going after girls. I’ve only known you for a few hours and you seem like a really cool chick. He must be stupid and blind not to see how amazing you are. Some girls these days don’t know how to cook and you made a full meal in like 30 minutes.”

“Just as friends, no dates, but okay, I’ll go with you. Only issue is, my parents would like to meet you before we leave.” Sasha smiles at him when he nervously gulps at that.

“Okay, I’ll pick you up at 6,” he lent in and kissed her red cheek.

“Okay,” she smiles back. They hear the sound of tires screeching away. They turn and see Connie’s pick up driving away. “I’ll see you tomorrow, bye.”

* * *

 

 

She laid in bed when she heard her sister arrive home, but she couldn’t bring herself to go cheek on her. Mikasa was already 17 and their parents trusted her to make safe decisions – even if they didn’t like her boyfriend. She heard only one set of foots steps enter her sisters room and smiled – right choice. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep, dreaming about something she will forget when she opens her eyes in the morning.


End file.
